Phantom of the opera: forgotten memories
by Konan720
Summary: A girl loses her memories and finds her self in Paris, France. Two girls find her injured in front of a popular opera house known to have a phantom. Will she accepted having no memories, and live? Or will she slowly remember, and live with guilt? (First time phanfiction..., don't hurt me)


Phantom of the opera: forgotten memories

Chapter one: can't remember

"Run Rose! Run!" Yelled my older brother, As my scarf blew around as I ran.

Probably wondering why I'm running? It's a long story, I'm just going to shorten it up. It involves gang members, not paying a debt, and... Murder. Me and my brother Jacob.. Needed money, some gang members where so kind enough to lend us some money. Enough to buy a little run down house so we won't have to die on the streets. But there was a problem... We had to pay back what they gave us. Probably wonder, what happen to our parents? They died when I was little, so I don't know what they exactly look like. They named us after flowers because they owned a flower shop. I think Jacob is a flower, right? But what ever that not the point, the point is when the debt was due, we had no money; they busted our door down and tried to kill us.

To be honest, if it wasn't for our dog Trever, we would have never gotten the heads up. Or.. I would have never gotten the heads up, Jacob stayed behind.. To distract them while I ran...

And that's how it led up to this... The murder part.. Happens now. When I turned around, Jacob was being stabbed, and I just watch and ran.. I wanted to go back for him... I really wanted to.. But he did this to protect me. And sadly I always did what he said.

So here I am, running for my life with my dog, he's a german shepherd; Trever is a special dog.. Bigger then most... And did I forget to tell you he's a demon dog? Yeah, surprised me to when I found out he could turn into a human.

Running down the streets at night... And it happened so fast, that I could not comprehend what had happen.

We where both hit by a car.

I felt trever transform, and held me just after we both got hit, he used most of his energy to teleport us somewhere, but I blacked out before I could even look around.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I think I'm in a dream... I'm surrounded my darkness though... What happen?

"mademoiselle"

Who's that voice belong to? Can I walk to it?

"mademoiselle, are you alright?"

There's a light. Should I follow it? Might as well.

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes.. Everything is blurry, so I blinked a few times.

"Ah! mademoiselle, you are awake!"

I looked up to the voice, it belonged to a blond ballet dancer.

"Christine! She is awake!" She yelled

The person known as Christine walked in, as did a doctor from what I can tell.

"Oh, thank heavens, we found you out in front of the opera house. Your hole head was bleeding as well as your right arm. We thought you might have died... But you where still breathing." Christine said

"That was not all, a dog helped us find you." The blond girl said.

"A Dog?" I asked. Then I smiled as the giant german shepherd walked in as if waiting to be called in. "Good boy, Trever.."

I put my hand on my head, I felt the bandages around it. I really was bleeding...

"Might I ask, how did you end up like this?" The doctor asked.

"I.. Don't.. Remember." I said back

"You might have amnesia, do you remember your own name?" He asked, while taking my temperature.

"Rose, and my dogs name is Trever. That's all I remember." I half lied, there was one more thing I knew I had.. A strange dis-configured scar across the left side of my neck.. They looked like claw marks.. But I was born with this.

"Well then, mademoiselle Rose, try not to move around to much. And you'll heal just fine. Same for your dog too." The doctor said and left.

I looked at Trever, he also had bandages too, but from what? Why can't I remember?... Where am I anyways? I look like I'm in a dressing room.

"Um.. Excuse me, but do you know... where I am?" I asked the blond ballets girl.

"You are in Paris, France. In the popular opera house named Palais Garnier" she said. "Oh, and let me introduce my self, my name is Meg Giry and this is my best friend Christine daaè." Meg said as Christine said hello.

Then an aged woman walked in, and smiled at me.

"It is good to see you finally awoken. I am madam Giry" She said then looked at the to girls "come now you two, the girl need rest,"

The she looked back at me "then later, we shall see what to do with you."

And with that they all walked out leaving me with Trever. Then and there trever turned into a human... Which startled the hell out of me. But then that was another thing I started to remember.. He's a demon.

"Trever... How did we get here?" I asked him

"My mind is as foggy as yours, sorry milady." He gave a little bow.. Did, also mention.. He acts like a butler? Well he does.. He wears a black suite with red lining, and glasses placed on his face. His eyes are red, he also has black hair. He is also pretty tall.. Like 6'1.

(Note: his hair looks a little like sasuke's)

I looked around a saw a mirror. Looking at my reflection, I had short black boyish hair, teal colored eyes, I wore beat up looking clothing.. It was a ripped up dirty white shirt, and faded jeans with holes where the knees are. I'm fifteen.. I think.. And I'm still flat chested.. I might as well be a boy. I look about 5'3 in height.

"Hey, Trever, do you think we'll ever remember where we came from?" I asked him, looking closer at the mirror.

He just shrugged.

I couldn't think of anything to do for awhile... Then I though, why be cooped in here when we can explore?

"Hey Trever" I said.

"Yes, milady?" He turned to me after looking around the dressing room.

"Let's explore!" I said with a smile on my face.

"As you wish." He said with a small smile, turned back into a dog and followed me out it.

'If ya can't find the old memories, make new ones!'


End file.
